


Angels All Around

by robinsonola



Series: 生日賀文 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Secret Santa, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>為慶祝Uther登基三十週年，城堡裡舉辦了秘密天使遊戲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels All Around

Angels All Around

 

 

「所以我們到底為什麼要集合？」Merlin困惑地說。整個城堡的人似乎都來了，整個大殿鬧哄哄的。Arthur站在Uther身旁，等候大家集結。

「你不知道嗎？好幾天前就宣布了啊。」Gwen笑咪咪地說，「喔你一定是太忙了，你如果早一點來廚房就能和大家聊聊天……」

「各位早安。」Uther威嚴的大嗓門響起，Gwen笑著拍拍Merlin的肩膀，「要開始了！」她興奮地說，還像小孩子一樣跳動了兩下，Merlin忍不住笑了。

「為了準備我登基滿三十週年的慶祝活動，想必各位都相當忙碌。即位三十週年是個長治久安的里程碑，感謝各位在崗位上盡責努力，我才能安心理政。在下感謝各位平日的辛勞，也希望各位相處融洽，團結友愛。所以，今年我們決定再辦一次之前迴響良好的秘密天使遊戲。」

「秘密天使？」Merlin仍大惑不解。他看了看周圍的人群，有人看起來和Gwen一樣滿面笑容，但也有人興致缺缺。

「今天請各位百忙之中放下工作來集合，是為了秘密天使的抽籤。從抽畢到晚宴還有七天的時間，在七天內你要送抽到的對象禮物，或是寫張感謝、鼓勵的卡片，不限金額，不限次數，但是不可以讓那個人知道送禮的人是你。晚宴結束後各位可以自由選擇要不要公開身分。」Uther說完，大殿裡響起一陣嗡嗡聲，似乎本來和Merlin一樣弄不清楚狀況的人還不少。

「萬一我抽到不認識的人怎麼辦！」Merlin緊張兮兮的和Gwen咬耳朵。

「別緊張，你可以問人啊。」Gwen說，「參加的人全是城堡員工，不會有外人。我上禮拜還在幫Geoffrey把名單抄到小紙條上呢。」

「好吧。」Merlin點點頭，開始覺得有點興奮。「我從來沒有玩過這種遊戲。」

「上一次玩是五年前，那時候你還沒來。」Gwen喜孜孜地說，「我每天都收到很漂亮的花！」

「真的？是誰呀？」Merlin睜大了眼睛，送花他做得到，前提是抽到女生才行。

「說了你一定不信，是Simon。」

「負責採買的那個老頭子？你騙我吧。」

「真的是他，要不是這個遊戲我大概一輩子都不會跟他說話，結果他其實人滿好的，只是臉長得兇而已。」兩個人吃吃笑了起來。Uther拿起抽籤的大甕，再次開口。

「我希望大家都用心參加遊戲，好好利用這個增進友誼或結交新朋友的好機會。開始抽吧！記住，你必須對你抽到的對象，也就是你的小主人，保守秘密。等到晚宴後才能揭曉謎底。」語畢，Uther將大甕放在面前的小矮桌上，看向等待在一旁的Arthur。

Arthur邁了兩步向前，伸手抽出一張紙條，打開來。他挑起了一邊眉毛，然後鎮定地退回原本的位子。他的視線在人群中游移，不知道在尋找誰。

接下來是Morgana，她打開紙條後嘴角抽了一下，好像想忍住不笑出來。

眾人一個個排隊抽籤，Merlin注意到他熟識的僕人們全都來了，騎士們也都在，Gaius面無表情地隨著隊伍慢慢前進，看起來像在市場排隊結帳似的。有一半的人和Merlin只是點頭之交，也有一部分人他還不認識，畢竟他大部分時間都在Arthur身邊，或忙著替Gaius做事。萬一抽到那些人他也不知道該送什麼好。想東想西的同時，Merlin隨著隊伍來到了大甕前。

「Merlin，王子貼身男僕。」他向Geoffrey報出名字，雖然Geoffrey認得他，但自己報名字總比讓他慢慢想要快一些。

「Mer……好了，抽吧。」Geoffrey在名冊上打了勾。

Merlin一拿到紙條就離開隊伍，走到Arthur身旁，急匆匆地打開來看。Arthur原本漫不經心地看著隊伍，聽到Merlin的歡呼聲，抬起頭來瞄他一眼。

「誰呀？」

Merlin笑得好不開心，他湊到Arthur身旁，兩人肩膀親密地撞在一起。他將紙條攤開在Arthur面前。

 

_Sir Gwaine_

 

 

= = =

 

 

Arthur悶悶不樂地瞪著手上的卷宗看，心思完全不在那上面。

他之前玩過這遊戲，知道這不需要特別費心。五年前那次他抽到一個女僕，他叫皇家裁縫師給她量身做了件新裙子就解決了，她開心得團團轉，在他揭曉身分後謝個不停。

這次應該也是一樣的，他沒道理煩惱成這樣。

Arthur從口袋中抽出已經被揉成一團的紙條，上面寫著「 _貼身男僕_ _Merlin_ 」

他送什麼給Merlin好？比照上次的做法送條褲子也太傻氣了。皮帶？靴子？他打量著男僕正擦洗地板的身影，嘆了一口氣，深深覺得Merlin從頭到腳都需要換一身新行頭，男僕的薪水真有那麼少嗎？

Arthur並不是沒送過Merlin東西，他時不時會淘汰一些上衣、外套，這些二手貨就落到Merlin手裡，Gwen也常常穿Morgana的舊衣。這沒什麼，不算禮物。仔細想想，Arthur驚訝地發現，他好像從來沒有送過Merlin什麼像樣的禮物！不行不行，要送就要送好東西，這可是Merlin，不是哪個他記不住名字的女僕。要讓Merlin感動得痛哭流涕，淚眼汪汪地說他的小天使是真正的天使，才不枉Arthur的王子風範。

唉，這麼認真幹什麼。誰不好抽偏偏抽到Merlin。

「所以你抽到誰呀？」Merlin抬頭冷不防地問道。

「我不告訴你。」Arthur揚起下巴說。

「可是我告訴你了。」Merlin抱怨道。

「我遵守規則，我是有榮譽的玩家。」Arthur裝出一副冠冕堂皇的樣子。

「少來，你不告訴我抽到誰，我要怎麼幫你準備禮物？」

「我會自己準備。」

Merlin不相信地嗤笑一聲。Arthur覺得被冒犯了。

「你？自己準備？我的耳朵大概是進水了吧。」Merlin誇張地挖挖耳朵。

「好吧，那你告訴我，你想要怎樣的禮物？」Arthur靈機一動，故作自然地問道。

「問我做什麼？」Merlin挑起一邊眉毛，感受到了Arthur細微的態度改變。

「當作參考囉。」

「哈！所以你承認你不知道該怎麼準備！我就知道，我就知道！」Merlin得意洋洋地說。

「好啦，我承認就是了。」Arthur決定戰略性佯敗，好套出關鍵資訊。他是很有軍事頭腦的。「所以？你想要什麼？」

「我才不告訴你，我也是有榮譽的玩家。」Merlin搖頭晃腦地模仿Arthur。

「根本沒有這條規定！」Arthur雙手一攤。碰上對手耍賴，軍事頭腦也無用武之地。

「所以你到底抽到誰？」Merlin又問。

「別問了，我才不會告訴你。」

「那我可以猜嗎？」

「不行，你很無聊，擦你的地板去。」

Merlin翻了個白眼，哼笑一聲，提著水桶走到房間另一頭去。

Arthur嘆了口氣，抓抓頭髮。給Merlin挑禮物太危險了，他有可能不小心挑得太貴重，或送出太敏感的東西。萬一一個不小心，讓Merlin發現了他對他的感情，該怎麼辦？他要怎樣才能既讓Merlin覺得受重視又窩心，又不會被他發現Arthur其實對他有超出主僕，甚至超出友情的感情？要是挑得不妥當，讓Merlin覺得不自在怎麼辦？

Arthur開始在心裡列清單，Merlin喜歡的東西。他喜歡花，不行，又不是要追求他。他喜歡火腿和起士，但這是什麼禮物呀，平常分他吃就好了……實用的東西好，實用的東西沒有人不喜歡。一把小刀？正苦思冥想的時候，他瞥見了Merlin的背包放在牆邊。

「Merlin，你的背包為什麼在那裡？」他不悅地問道，這傢伙不打算出門吧？

「待會你去訓練的時候，我要去替Gaius採一些藥草。」

藥草……刀子似乎越來越可行了，或是研缽，或是……他盯著背包想著。

Merlin總是背著那個包到處跑，已經磨得非常破舊，也許原本是Gaius的。有一邊的肩帶搖搖欲墜，底部也有幾個小破洞。

Arthur有了點子。他高興地點點頭，卻發現Merlin正盯著他看。

「幹嘛？」他惡聲惡氣地問，覺得有點尷尬。

「我問你，我應該送Gwaine什麼好？你一個人想什麼想得這麼高興啊？」

「我在想晚宴時你該戴哪頂帽子好。」Arthur對答如流。Merlin瞪他一眼。

 

 

= = =

 

 

隔天早上，Merlin喜滋滋地背著新背包出現在訓練場，高興得像過聖誕的小孩。Arthur整場訓練都止不住笑容，他腳步輕盈，動作敏捷，想到Merlin掛著甜蜜的微笑坐在場邊看他練習，就讓他全身充滿力量。

Arthur一從場上下來，Merlin便迎了上去。

「你看！你看！我的秘密天使送我新背包！」他喊道。

「非常好，Merlin，你的背包是該換了。」Arthur鎮定地說，雖然他心中正在振臂歡呼。「但是你沒必要背來，看起來很傻。」

「我就想背著，我太開心了。這是我第一個全新的包包！」Merlin說。「我不知道是誰，但是我一定要好好謝謝他。我要拋棄你，去當他一個月的男僕。」

「這話太荒謬了，我不會准假的。」Arthur說，他的語氣也許太快樂了點，但Merlin沒有發現。他可是翹掉了昨天的訓練，在皮匠的店舖裡精挑細選了好久，還在包包裡繡上了Merlin的名字。這絕對是獨一無二的好禮物，耐用又漂亮。

「昨天晚上回房間時發現的，你知道我昨天一整天都在外面，Gaius什麼都不說，我猜他一定知道是誰。你看看這個皮革，一定花了他一筆錢，前面有扣子，裡面有兩個暗袋……」

看見Merlin喋喋不休的樣子，不知怎地讓Arthur胸口湧起一陣熱流。他的手脫離腦袋控制，鍾愛地揉了揉Merlin的頭髮。

Merlin偏過頭來，張著嘴，睜大了眼睛。Arthur愣住了，他的手僵在Merlin柔軟的髮絲之間，不知道自己為什麼會這麼失控。然後Merlin笑了，把頭往Arthur的掌心裡蹭了蹭，像隻幼犬一樣，又繼續聒噪地講他的新背包。

Arthur緩慢地抽出手，逼自己冷靜下來。他要是太激動，Merlin一定會問他怎麼了，然後場面只會尷尬掉。冷靜，Arthur，呼吸！

「嘿，Arthur，Merlin。」一個聲音出現在Arthur身後。

「Lancelot！」Merlin高興地說，「你看我的新背包！」然後轉了一圈。

「真不錯。」Lancelot說，他手上拿著一個小布包。「Merlin，有人托我拿這個給你。」

「這是什麼？」Merlin接過小布包，從裡面掏出一雙作工精良的手套。「這不是我的，看起來好貴，像騎士在用的。還噴香呢。」然後Merlin從裡面拿出一張紙條，「給親愛的Merlin，」他大聲念道，「你是個忠誠的朋友，能認識你是我的榮幸。感謝你對Arthur及其他騎士的付出。希望你喜歡這雙手套。秘密天使敬上。」

Arthur瞪大眼睛，腳步踉蹌了一下。

「天啊，」Merlin驚喜地捏著那雙手套，「我的天使好愛我！」

 

 

= = =

 

 

Arthur躺在床上生悶氣。Merlin知道為什麼，但他不知道哪一件事比較嚴重。

首先是Arthur的秘密天使開始動作了。今天Gwen送來一個巨大的粉紅色蝴蝶結髮夾，還有一張紙條寫著「很適合你！」

Arthur殺人般的表情害Merlin笑得在地上滾。然後Merlin不停偷襲他，想把髮夾別他頭上。他最後一次偷襲是在Arthur看報告的時候，不幸又失敗了，而且Arthur猛地轉過來時臉撞進了他胸口，Merlin羞得臉都紅了。Arthur齜牙咧嘴的，也不知道是尷尬還是生氣。

再來是Merlin的天使計畫完全失敗。用腳趾想也知道，Gwaine的真愛就是酒。所以Merlin和酒館老闆娘說，下次Gwaine來喝時酒錢都記下來給他付，但不要告訴Gwaine是誰請的客。只是Gwaine一聽見有人付他的酒錢，就放肆請客痛飲，把Merlin的荷包給喝空了，結果帳單還是送到了Arthur手上。

第三件事是Gaius的秘密天使每天都送香噴噴的派來，昨天是藍莓派，今天是桃子派。每天都由不同衛兵送來，所以他們也猜不到是誰。Merlin總是開心地吃掉半個，然後帶著一身香味去Arthur房間，才想起來一塊都沒留給Arthur。

「不要生氣了嘛。」Merlin說。「髮夾不用別沒關係。」

Arthur哼了一聲。

「我會還你錢的啦。」Merlin又說。「誰知道Gwaine那麼沒良心，以後不請他喝酒了。我明天送他幾個蘋果好了，他愛吃蘋果……」

「不要再想Gwaine喜歡什麼了。」Arthur惱怒地說。Merlin馬上安靜了，最近他講Gwaine的次數是多了一些，但他沒想到這會令Arthur不高興。

「過來。」Arthur板著臉對他招了下手。Merlin坐到床邊，不知道Arthur打什麼主意。這時Arthur突然跳起來，一隻手臂鎖住Merlin的脖子，另一手把髮夾硬是別在他頭上。Merlin大叫掙扎著，但是推不開Arthur壯碩的手臂，所以他轉而試圖搶髮夾，兩人扭打笑鬧了好一陣子。等Arthur終於放手，Merlin哀號一聲坐了起來。他頭髮散亂，臉頰潮紅，頭上歪歪地戴著那個粉紅色大蝴蝶結。

這畫面應該令Arthur笑得更厲害才對，但Arthur只覺得可愛得不得了。他伸手托住Merlin的後腦勺，傾身往他額頭上親了一下。

 

 

= = =

 

 

「Mer~~lin，」Gwaine懶洋洋地倚在兵器庫的牆上，手中把玩著一顆蘋果。「晚上我們一起去喝酒吧！」

「呃，我晚上要擦Arthur的盔甲……」Merlin搬主子出來當擋箭牌。

「我知道你是我的秘密天使。」Gwaine笑著說，咬了一口蘋果，「我躲在酒館外面，看見你付帳了。還有這些蘋果，你做得太明顯了。」

「其實是Arthur付的帳，你把我喝破產了。還害他心情不好。」Merlin說，臉上冒出可疑的紅暈。他別開視線，抓起一把劍開始打磨。

「好啦別生氣啦，我有個禮物要給你，是你的秘密天使送的喔。」Gwaine從袋子裡掏出一顆蘋果。

「那明明就是我剛才送你的蘋果！」Merlin兇歸兇，還是接過蘋果咬了一口。

「以後規則要加上一項，禁止假冒別人的秘密天使。」Arthur人未到聲先到，Merlin和Gwaine抬起頭，看見他一臉不悅地走了進來。Percival跟在他身後，將手上練習用的兵器一一歸位，並向他們打招呼。「嘿，Merlin，Gwaine。」

「你怎麼確定Merlin的小天使不是我，說不定就是我啊。」Gwaine臭美地撥了一下頭髮說。Arthur只冷冷地揚起一邊眉毛，沒回答他。

Merlin沒注意到他們兩人的對話，因為Arthur一走進來，他便急急低下頭，使勁磨著手上的劍。早上Arthur莫名其妙地親了他額頭一下之後，Merlin便慌慌張張地謊稱要洗衣服，一溜煙地跑了，到現在兩人還沒說過話。也許Arthur覺得親一下額頭沒什麼，但他很少這麼明顯地對Merlin表達喜愛之情。他們常常碰肩膀，或捶手臂，都是友好的碰觸，但親吻太親密了，太強烈了。Merlin不知該怎麼面對他才好。

這會讓他抱著不切實際的希望，他知道他們的感情比一般主僕好上一些，但總是不敢奢求再進一步。Arthur也許根本沒那個意思，不然他應該會吻在嘴唇上……Merlin又燒紅了臉，只好低頭猛磨劍。

「對了，Merlin，我有個東西要轉交給你。」Percival走到他面前，Merlin只好不情不願地抬起頭。

Percival遞給他一條用布包好的蜂蜜堅果蛋糕。「你的秘密天使給你的。」

Merlin的臉亮了起來，「真的？」他高興地接過，「先是偷偷放進我房間裡，然後是托Lancelot，這次托Percival，我幾乎可以確定他是個騎士了。」

「我不能告訴你是誰。」Percival有點歉意地說。

「沒關係，我應該要自己猜的。」

「我已經猜中啦，有沒有獎品？」Gwaine得意洋洋地說，眼睛盯著蛋糕看。

「Gaius說猜中的人要回禮。」Merlin沒好氣地說。他剝下一塊分給Percival，又剝下一塊想分給Arthur，卻發現Arthur一臉怒意。他看起來不像在生Merlin的氣，但Merlin想不懂什麼事情招惹到他了。

「Arthur？」Merlin困惑地問道。

Arthur張開嘴，又搖搖頭，轉身走掉了。

「小公主耍脾氣呢。」Gwaine說，「也給我一口啦，Merlin小天使。」

 

 

= = =

 

 

Arthur在房間裡踱步，情況太不妙了，有人利用秘密天使的遊戲向Merlin示好！好像他情不自禁在Merlin額頭上親了一口還不夠他抓狂似的，現在還殺出個程咬金。要是那人搶在Arthur之前宣布自己是Merlin的小天使，他就會搶走一切功勞，Merlin會對他感激涕零，百般順從……天啊，Merlin自己都說了要給人當一個月的免費男僕！

想到Merlin高興地向某個未知的騎士(八成是騎士，這點他同意Merlin的推測)搖尾巴，跟前跟後的替人穿盔甲拿盾牌，或是端茶倒酒，甚至早上叫起床……Arthur胸口就燃起一陣黑暗的火燄。更糟的是，敵人就在他的騎士團之中，且很可能和共犯A：Lancelot及共犯B：Percival交情良好。

Arthur絕對不會吞下這口氣的。不管這個陰險、狡詐、伺機而動的小人是誰，Arthur都不會讓他得逞。也許他還不知道該怎麼面對Merlin，但他知道該怎麼對付敵人，這是他擅長的領域。

門上響起了敲門聲。

「進來！」Arthur喊道。

Leon推門走了進來。「Arthur，我們得討論一下南方稅收路線的問題。」

「喔，對，當然。」Arthur馬上起身去拿地圖。

「還有，你的天使要給你這個。」Leon拿出一團色彩豐富的布料，面不改色地慢慢展開，那是一條帶蕾絲滾邊的長裙。

「噢，叫Morgana去死吧。」Arthur呻吟了一聲。

「我沒說是她。」Leon根本沒掩飾幸災樂禍的表情。

「這是她的裙子！」Arthur說，忍不住激動了起來。

「我也沒說不是她。」Leon補充。

「她到底想要我怎樣。」Arthur哀號著。

「這是一條完好無缺的長裙，完全可以照正常用途使用。」Leon晃了晃手中的長裙，示意Arthur快點接過去，他大概是不想活了吧。「不過腰圍可能有點困難。」沒錯，他不想活了。

「這整個秘密天使的遊戲簡直蠢斃了！讓有心人士趁亂搗蛋！這是哪門子的慶祝活動！搞得大家都心不在焉，想東想西的！」Arthur爆發了。「你對我的腰圍有意見嗎！」

「有人趁亂搗蛋？」Leon正義的一面出現了，Arthur最器重他的高度警覺和可靠性。

「沒錯。」Arthur抱住手臂，揚起下巴，「我要你替我留意Lancelot和Percival，要是有他們有可疑行為，例如收受或轉交禮物，馬上來向我報告。不要告訴其他騎士，這是秘密行動。」

「需要排班跟監嗎？」Leon看起來非常困惑。

「不必，就……留心一下，打探一下消息。」

「好吧。」Leon說，雖然他仍一臉困惑。

 

 

= = =

 

Merlin背著他的新背包穿過上城區的熙攘。最近天涼了，有幾個孩子感冒發燒。他來替Gaius送藥水，看看小病人的情況。他兩手抓著肩帶，陷入了沉思。

Merlin對這整個遊戲的進行方式感到越來越不解。繼背包、手套、蛋糕之後，他陸陸續續又收到了幾次小東西。一把木梳。兩塊餡餅。一袋新鮮草莓。今天他收到了一支新的羽毛筆，還是鵝毛的！Merlin從小到大用的都是蘆葦筆，到了Camelot之後才有機會摸到羽毛筆。雖然他也不是買不起，但總覺得沒有必要，所以一直沒有一隻屬於自己的鵝毛筆。

就Merlin打聽到的來說，大部分人都只打算送兩、三次小東西。雖然有人天天都有動作，例如Gaius每天都收到剛出爐的派，但沒有人像Merlin這麼頻繁地收到禮物。簡直像他的小天使鐵了心要用禮物把他淹沒一樣。Merlin開始覺得不安了。

他確定他的小天使一定是騎士團的一員。一方面每次轉交給他的都是不同的騎士，一方面也因為這麼多禮物的開銷。但買得起是一回事，願意買又是另一回事。到底是誰？為何要對他這麼好？Merlin想破了頭都想不出來。

明天就是晚宴了。晚宴一結束，他的小天使就會揭露身分。Merlin覺得又期待又緊張，他該怎麼謝謝人家才好？要是那個人別有居心怎麼辦？

另一件令他煩心的事是Arthur，自從抽籤以來Arthur都表現得很奇怪。先是神秘兮兮地不說他到底抽到誰，然後一下子對Merlin做出各種親密舉止，一下子又自己生悶氣。這幾天Arthur對他特別好，輕聲細語地，都不吼他了，還主動把火腿和起士分他吃。但最近Merlin一想到Arthur，就臉紅心跳，腦袋停擺，完全沒辦法好好思考這些反常舉動。

「嘿，Merlin！」一個雀躍的聲音打斷了他的思緒。

Merlin回頭，皮匠Chester正站在店門口向他招手。

「Chester！」Merlin小步跑了過去，Chester是老闆的兒子，和Merlin差不多年紀。

「新背包好用嗎？這是我們店裡的作品！」Chester驕傲地說。

「我愛死了！」Merlin笑容滿面，「你認得你們賣的每一樣東西？」

「你這個包裡面的名字是我親手繡的，當然認得啦。你等我一下，王子忘了拿收據了，你順便拿回去。」Chester說著跑進店裡去。

Merlin呆站在店門口瞪著他的背影看。

 

 

= = =

 

 

Arthur和Merlin面對面坐著，睡眼惺忪地吃著早餐。好吧，Arthur自己睡眼惺忪，但Merlin看來還滿清醒的，只是有點黑眼圈。今天就是慶祝典禮了，從早到晚有各種行程。早上先接見各國來致意的使節團，中午是外交午宴。下午在廣場上舉行騎士們的表演賽和馬戲團雜耍，晚上是慶祝晚宴。

Arthur必需上台演講，所以昨晚他拉著Merlin陪他一起熬夜練習講稿。他們這樣做過很多次了，Merlin知道他需要怎樣的意見和建議。以一個來到Camelot之後才第一次聽見貴族公開演說的人而言，他在這方面領悟力高得驚人。

「那是什麼？」Merlin突然說，指向餐桌上的蕾絲髮箍。

「天使的恩典。」Arthur翻了個白眼。

Merlin從鼻子裡笑了一聲。「你知道，我之前一直猜是Gwaine，但看見這個，我想你是對的，是Morgana。」

「怎麼說？」

「布料，」Merlin說，把玩著髮飾。「Gwen的小主人是Alana，你知道是誰嗎？一個打掃女僕，紅頭髮的？Gwen說要給她做幾個髮飾，我看過這塊布。除非你的小天使是Gwen，那也太好笑了。」

「哼。」Arthur用牙齒撕下一塊麵包，想像這是Morgana的頭。這整個遊戲簡直可恨。

然後他想到另一個可恨又可疑的傢伙。

「Merlin，你後來還收到什麼禮物？」他假裝漫不經心地問道。沒想到Merlin先意味深長地看了他一眼，然後搖了搖頭，激動地睜大了眼睛。

「噢！我簡直沒辦法相信！我的房間都要塞滿了！」Merlin雙手揮舞著，「草莓、餡餅、醃肉…..一整隻豬後腿的醃肉！還有羽毛筆、墨水、毛線帽……這傢伙到底是什麼人啊？喔還有梳子，還有你也有看見的背包、手套、蛋糕……應該沒漏掉什麼吧？總之這個人太誇張了。」

Arthur開著嘴，完全遺忘了握在手上的杯子。這麼多？那個神秘人到底想做什麼？羽毛筆是Arthur送的，他注意到Merlin平時都用蘆葦筆寫字，只有在Arthur房間裡才有機會用羽毛筆。而且每次讓他用羽毛筆，他都看起來很開心的樣子。

「你知道最奇妙的是什麼嗎？」Merlin瞇起了眼睛，挪了下坐姿，身體向前傾。Arthur在Merlin灼灼的眼神注視下不由自主地向後靠了一些。

「什麼？」

「我知道那人是誰了。」Merlin抬起下巴，眼裡閃著執拗的神情。

Arthur挑起眉毛，抿著嘴。「誰？」

Merlin不可能發現他的。他每次都託Gaius把禮物放在Merlin房間裡，除了Gaius沒有別人知道Merlin的正牌小天使是他。而御醫的口風是出名的緊，拿鉗子都撬不開，他不會出賣Arthur的。Merlin一定是抓到那個趁亂告白冒牌貨了。

「如果有個人，假設我們都不知道這個人是誰。」Merlin沉默了一會兒後輕輕地說，「這個人平時對你呼來喝去，頤指氣使，一下冷淡，一下親密；一會兒大聲罵你，一會兒又柔聲細語。」Merlin望著他，聲音充滿情感，眼裡如暴風雨肆虐的海洋，不見底的烏黑正慢慢吞沒美麗的湛藍。Arthur被那眼神釘在椅子上，動彈不得。

「你有時覺得這個人把你當朋友，有時又覺得他只把你當下人，但偶爾，你又覺得你們之間有超越朋友的什麼存在。只是當你一容許自己這麼想，他便兇你，把你當練習的靶子，叫你去做粗活，讓你完全心死。他早就是你全Camelot最喜歡的人──Gaius除外，當然──但是有時候你也偷偷希望自己夠好，當得上他最喜歡的人。而不只是，呃，這個樣子。」Merlin垂著嘴角，胡亂比了一下自己全身。

Arthur的心直往下沉。他想對Merlin說不要這樣貶低自己，因為在Arthur心中Merlin雖然是全Camelot最沒用的男僕，但也是最善良，最忠誠，最正直的人。他有最可愛的耳朵，最明亮的笑容，最溫暖的眼睛。Arthur不知道Merlin是不是他最喜歡的人，他是獨一無二的，沒辦法拿來和其他人比較。

Arthur聽不出來這個人是誰，有可能是任何一個貴族或騎士，但想到Merlin偷偷地渴望著另一個人的注視和喜愛，令他心裡一陣酸苦。他只希望自己的心情沒寫在臉上。

控制住自己，Arthur，控制住。Merlin現在正和你說心裡話，你要當個真正的朋友，好好傾聽，把你自己的悲哀丟一邊去。

Merlin繼續說下去，好像Arthur的沉默反而刺激到他似的。

「然後有一天，天外飛來一個『秘密天使遊戲』，這個人就大獻殷勤，別人只送一兩次禮物，他卻送你十幾樣，想用禮物淹沒你，想讓你以為自己被寵上天……我問你，Arthur Pendragon，這代表什麼？他為什麼要這樣？他想從我這裡得到什麼？」

語畢，Merlin做了個長長的深呼吸，靠回椅背上。剛才激動的情緒隨著吐息離他而去，他垂著頭，看來疲累又脆弱。

Arthur咬著嘴唇，沒有說話。Merlin透過長長的睫毛，小聲地又說了一次「這代表什麼，Arthur？」他聽來簡直像在哀求。哀求一個Arthur給不了的答案。

「我沒辦法替那個人說話。但……如果他總讓你覺得自己不夠好，那麼……也許他不值得你的愛。」Arthur想了很久才擠出這句話。

「不值得我的愛。」Merlin仍垂著頭，「只是變相地說他不要我愛他罷了。」

Arthur皺起眉頭。他不知道Merlin為何得出這種似是而非的結論， Arthur只是給個模稜兩可的建議，又不是說那個人這樣對Merlin說了。但他還來不及開口，Merlin便唰地站起身，揉了揉臉，開始收拾起碗盤。

「我把這些送回廚房，然後我們該準備去接見外賓了。」

Arthur點點頭。「反正，等晚宴結束我們就能知道一切真相了。」他試圖把氣氛弄輕鬆些。但Merlin停下了腳步，從口袋裡摸索著什麼，然後冷著一張臉走了回來。

「你忘了拿收據。」他把一張紙條按在Arthur面前的桌面上。

Arthur定睛一看，是買背包附加刺繡名字的收據。

靠靠靠靠靠。

「我說了我已經知道是誰了。」語音未落，Merlin已關門出去了。

 

 

= = =

 

 

Merlin將早餐碗盤送去廚房後，沒有馬上回Arthur房間去。他請其他僕人幫忙給王子送洗澡水，知道燒水需要一些時間，趁這個空檔躲回了自己房間。他迫切需要獨處的時間。

他原本沒打算這樣對Arthur和盤托出的。為什麼不耐心等Arthur自己告訴他，硬要提前揭露謎底？揭露謎底也罷，一直藏在心裡的感情突然一股腦兒脫口而出，難道他就這麼管不住自己嗎？Merlin抱著頭坐在床上，回想著自己近乎指責的語氣，和Arthur困惑而哀傷的表情。

Arthur不想要我。Merlin苦澀地想著，我這是在做什麼，不是早就知道了嗎？Merlin從來沒有抱過任何希望，他只想要他們兩人一直好好的，朋友也好，主僕也罷。他害怕自己已經破壞了一切。

_如果他總讓你覺得自己不夠好，也許他不值得你的愛。_

這是Arthur的原話。但Arthur是值得的。他值得世界上一切美好的事物，雖然有時他就是個混帳。

Merlin站起身，做了個深呼吸。熱水差不多備好了，雖然還不想面對Arthur，但他該去做正事了。

他打開房門，Gaius的廂房散發著蘋果派的香氣，讓他低落的心情稍稍得到了一些撫慰。正坐在桌前大快朵頤的老人快活地向愛徒招了招手。

「廚房的Donna是我的小天使。」Gaius口齒不清地說。「她剛才親自送來的，說是感謝我之前醫好了她小兒子的水痘。她太客氣了，實在不需要這樣天天送派來的。我變好胖，我今天低頭看不見自己的鞋尖。」Gaius抱怨道，但他看起來很快樂。

「那你需要買大一點的鞋子了。」Merlin微笑著說。Gaius向來對所有病人都傾全力照顧，不分貴賤。就算整個廚房都幫忙天天做派給他，Merlin也不會意外的。

這時門被推開，Sir Leon大步邁了進來。

「Gaius，國王希望在接見外賓前先和您談一下。」他輕快地說。「好香啊。」

「吃一塊，吃一塊，自己拿。」Gaius說，起身拍拍衣服，「我的小天使天天送派給我，我都胖了，低頭都看不見自己鞋尖了。」他又說了一次。

「可以考慮練練腹肌。只要每天……」Leon建議道。Gaius露出一臉聞到臭掉食物的表情。Leon馬上閉嘴了。

「那我去混帳王子那裡了。」Merlin說，向御醫揮揮手。

「一起走吧，我也要去Arthur那裡。」Leon說。

 

 

= = =

 

 

「所以……你猜出你的小天使是誰了嗎？」他們離Arthur房間不遠時，Leon問道。

Merlin呻吟一聲，這遊戲真是蠢斃了。

「我沒猜，因為我知道是誰。」Merlin翻了個白眼說。

「真的？」沒想到Leon大吃一驚，甚至停下了腳步。

Merlin奇怪地看了他一眼。「真的，我拿到證據了。千真萬確。」

「可是……」Leon繼續邁開大步，現在兩人已經來到Arthur房門口了。Merlin暗自罵自己走得太快，他還想再磨蹭一下才面對Arthur的。

但好死不死，送洗澡水的僕人們正好挑這個時候魚貫退出房間。Merlin只好硬著頭皮跟在Leon腳跟後走進去，寄望紅髮騎士替他分散掉Arthur的注意力。

「Arthur，在接見外賓之前有幾個小細節要提醒你一下。」Leon說。Merlin開始假裝忙得要命地在浴桶旁架屏風，拿毛巾，拿肥皂。他能感覺到Arthur的視線停留在他的背影上，令他頭皮發麻。Leon絮絮叨叨的聲音變成了虛無縹緲的背景音。

過了一會兒後，Leon似乎已把要事叮嚀完了，於是Arthur挪到屏風後沐浴。Merlin仍然想躲得離主子越遠越好，所以他跑到房間另一端去準備接見外賓要穿的全套正式外衣。Leon借用Arthur的書桌，抓緊時間復習待會可能會被問到的資料。

「Merlin，在我們來之前，你正在說已經知道誰是你的小天使了？」Leon突然問道，抬頭露出爽朗的微笑。

Merlin緊張兮兮地瞄向屏風，但Arthur沒吭聲。Merlin寒毛直豎。

「呃，對呀。」他聲音像蚊子叫。

「是什麼出賣我的？」Leon又問。

「……什麼？」Merlin簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

「我每次都請不同的騎士替我轉送，還以為我藏得很好呢。」Leon聳了下肩。

「 **什麼？** 」這次是Arthur的聲音，伴隨著嘩啦啦的水聲。Merlin待會又要擦地板了。

Leon大惑不解地看看Merlin，又看看屏風。這時全身濕答答的金髮王子胯間圍著一條毛巾，風風火火地衝了出來。滿地都是水，太好了，男僕Merlin的完美人生。

「Leon你馬上給我解釋你剛才的話！」Arthur吼道。

Leon目瞪口呆地看看連頭髮都在滴水的Arthur，又看看手裡正掐死一條皮帶的Merlin。

「就是……我是Merlin的小天使？我以為Merlin已經知道了？」

「……我的小天使不是Arthur？」Merlin驚恐地說。

「他的小天使是我！」Arthur雙眼噴火地喊著。

「我可以證明！我可以證明！」Leon急急忙忙地說，慌慌張張地掏著口袋，差點從椅子上跌下來。顯然被只穿著毛巾的剛出浴的王子吼叫還是頭一遭。

「你們看！」他挖出一張字條，大聲念出來。「上面寫： _御醫助手_ _Merlin_ 。」

 

 

= = =

 

 

「我的上面寫 _貼身男僕_ _Merlin_ 。」Arthur也找出了他的字條，他還沒穿上衣服，但至少把自己擦乾了。

「所以我的名字被重覆抽了兩次？」Merlin說，「天啊，這是不是代表哪個倒楣蛋沒有小天使？」

「有可能。」Leon說。

「好吧。」Merlin扶著額頭，「我猜……手套是你送的？。」

「是的。手套和蛋糕和草莓。」Leon愉快地點點頭。

「真的很謝謝你，Sir Leon，你實在太慷慨了。我通通都很喜歡。」Merlin感激地說，「從來沒用過那麼好的手套。」

「等一下，那其他……還有其他東西呢？」Arthur追問。

「Lancelot發現除了我之外，還有別人也送Merlin禮物。於是他認為這是個趁機送Merlin小禮物的機會，他送了一頂毛線帽。Gwaine以為我們正在進行某種偷偷送Merlin東西以混淆視聽的遊戲，所以他送了幾個餡餅，Percival送了一隻豬腿，說要把Merlin養胖一點，我想Elyan和Lamorak也有加入。」Leon仔細地說明。

Merlin感動得說不出話來，眼睛水亮亮地望著Leon，後者回以暖暖的微笑。「大家都很喜歡你，想趁機感謝你，Merlin。我附在手套裡的紙條是真心的。你是個很特別的人，你來了之後Arthur都不一樣了！他變得更快樂，更……」

Arthur大聲咳嗽打斷了他。「我們快來不及了，Sir Leon，還有正事要做。」

「是的。」Leon意有所指地看著Arthur，帶著笑意點了點頭。「我也該去準備了。」

 

Leon離開後房間裡陷入一片令Merlin手足無措的沉默。他繃著臉替Arthur穿上禮服，兩人都不發一語，直到他拿來梳子，替Arthur梳理那一頭擦乾後四處亂翹的金髮。

「所以……」Merlin打破了沉默，「我本來以為那麼多禮物是你一個人送的，還反應那麼激烈。你一定覺得莫名其妙吧。哈哈。」他尷尬地乾笑兩聲，眼睛直盯著手上正梳理著的髮絲，兩人之間的距離近到讓他手心微微冒汗。

Arthur的手指突然擦過Merlin的，接過了那把木梳。意料外的接觸令Merlin倒抽了一口氣，對上了Arthur的視線。

「Merlin，有關你早上說的話……」Arthur低低地說，吐息吹過Merlin的臉頰。

「你不能怪我，大家都只有一個小天使，我怎麼猜得到……」Merlin垂下眼睛喃喃地說。

「你說我是你全Camelot最喜歡的人？」Arthur說，聲音裡帶著一絲脆弱的期待。

Merlin紅著臉點了點頭。

Arthur露出的笑容堪比驕陽。他捧起Merlin燒紅的臉蛋，溫柔地吻了上去。這是個純潔的吻，只是嘴唇柔軟相貼，卻在兩人體內竄過一道閃電。Arthur覺得自己雙腳發軟，他抱住Merlin的腰，讓他溫暖的身體貼在Arthur身上。梳子咚地落在地上，沒有人加以理會。

「Gaius除外。你第二。」等到兩人的嘴唇終於分開，Merlin結結巴巴地補充說明，他的臉竟然還可以更紅。

「你是我全Camelot最喜歡的人。第一。」Arthur說，再次吻住Merlin。這次他們吻得更深，鼻子輕柔地磨擦，瀏海大概全亂了。他吸吮Merlin飽滿的下唇時，Merlin發出了小小的甜美嗚咽，好像他完全無法控制自己似的。Merlin修長的手指插進他髮間時，換Arthur呻吟出聲。他們閉著眼睛，將對方暖暖地擁在懷裡，交換著一個又一個甜蜜的吻。

「頭髮要重梳了。」Merlin軟綿綿地靠在他耳朵旁說。

Arthur伸手拾起地上被遺忘的梳子。他一手托著Merlin的下巴，另一手溫柔地梳起那頭烏黑亂髮，時不時輕啄心上人被吻得紅豔的嘴唇。Merlin半閉著眼睛，很享受的樣子。然後Merlin接過梳子，繼續剛才未完的工作。

「全部禮物裡我最喜歡背包和羽毛筆。」他說，仍暈乎乎的。

「那兩樣是我送的。」Arthur驕傲地指出。

「嗯哼。」Merlin說。「那麼，你想要什麼回禮呢？」

Arthur不懷好意的笑容令Merlin耳朵尖都紅了。

秘密天使遊戲其實也沒有那麼糟糕。

 

 

= = =

 

Geoffery什麼禮物都沒收到，他想他大概忘了把自己的名字也投進大甕裡。

 

= = =The End===

 


End file.
